Superstitions
by The Mystery Squeezit
Summary: Lemmy, Larry, Iggy, Wendy, and Morton are tired of Ludwig and Roy's tricks. Will Friday the 13th be the best day for revenge? I sure as heck don't know!


**Superstitions**

**Written By:** The Mystery Squeezit  
  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Koopalings or Bowser. If I did, I'd be stinkin' rich. The only thing I own is the story. That, however, is not much to brag about.  
  
Spring air swept through the Mushroom Kingdom. Most citizens didn't of the Mushroom Kingdom didn't think twice about tomorrow being Friday the Thirteenth. Many mushroom people told their superstitious children that it was an old myth. But meanwhile, in Bowser's Castle, five of the Koopalings were about to make tomorrow a complete and utter disaster for their other two siblings.  
  
Lemmy, Iggy, Morton, Wendy, and Larry were sick of Ludwig and Roy's tricks. From stealing toys to frequent beatings, the five were always plotting revenge on their two brothers. Morton constantly reminded everyone about the April Fools incident when Roy stuck silly putty that Ludwig had made in his mouth to keep him from talking the rest of the day.  
  
"Well tomorrow is Friday the thirteenth." Wendy suggested. "We could have them pull off a bunch of old superstitions."  
  
"Good Idea." Lemmy complemented. "But how are we going to make them perform all these?"  
  
"If they don't do them we'll just call them chickens. You know how much Roy hates that." Wendy answered smartly.  
  
"I could take pictures!" Larry volunteered. "We could then show them to everybody."  
  
"That'd be great, Larry." Lemmy said. "I could videotape them just in case they deny the pictures being real."  
  
"This will be great," Morton started off one of his infamous speeches. "Ludwig and Roy won't know what hit them. They'll be thinking that they have seven years of bad luck. I'll finally get them back for sticking silly putty in my mouth, taping my mouth up with packing tape, and-" The other four Koopalings left Morton to talk to the empty room.  
  
Dinner at Bowser's Castle was the same as usual: Roy was flicking spoonfuls of spinach and other foods he disliked across the table at random family members with the exception of Bowser, Ludwig kept asking if there was any chocolate for dessert, and all the Koopalings besides Larry were complaining about the amount of vegetables on their plates.  
  
"Do any of you know what day it is tomorrow?" Bowser asked his seven children eyeing each of them suspiciously. None of them were whining that tomorrow was Friday the Thirteenth.  
  
"Yeah, Friday." Roy grumbled, sneakily dumping a spoonful of spinach onto Iggy's plate while he wasn't looking.  
  
"Don't you kids know _anything_?" Bowser shouted pounding his fist on the table so hard that it knocked over Morton's soda. "It's Friday the _thirteenth_ the most unlucky day of them all!"  
  
Larry was able to talk after a moment of shock from Bowser's outburst. "You don't really believe all that stuff do you, dad?"  
  
"Well, you see, son uh..." Bowser said nervously. "I don't believe it all, but I'm keeping this safe tomorrow." He added holding up a rare blue mushroom. (Blue mushrooms are considered lucky in the Mushroom Kingdom. Well, actually I don't know if they are. Uh, this is just a fanfic anyway.)  
  
"That superstitious stuff is all a bunch of mumbo jumbo." Roy murmured, twirling a fork absent mindedly.  
  
"Well if you feel like being safe," Bowser said handing Roy a list. "Here's a list of lucky things of the Mushroom Kingdom."  
  
The next day was as cool and windy as an autumn morning. White, fluffy clouds spotted the bright sky. It was not the kind of day you'd expect on Friday the thirteenth.  
  
The five Koopalings, Larry, Wendy, Iggy, Lemmy, and Morton were up as soon as the sun rose behind the mountains.  
  
"Okay, Morton." Lemmy said. "You set the ladder up in their doorway. And Iggy, you put the bucket of white paint at the top."  
  
Morton unfolded the ladder right outside the doorway of Ludwig's room. Iggy climed up the ladder and waited for Lemmy to hand him the paint. When Iggy put the bucket on the ladder, he set it up so even as much as a little bump would send it over the end and onto the unfortunate victim's head.  
  
Meanwhile in the laundry room, Wendy had a plan of her own. Today was the day Ludwig's lab coats got washed. She turned on the washing machine with the lab coats in it, then stuck some of her red hair bows in with them.  
  
Ludwig woke up to the sound of his alarm. Turning it of he got up and opened the doorway to his room. Looking out he saw a ladder. Thinking Bowser was painting again, he walked out under the ladder. This soon proved to be a mistake. White paint splattered all over his hair, the bucket then covered his head completely.  
  
Behind a large plant, Larry sat snapping photos of Ludwig from all different angles. As an experienced spy, he was careful not to become heard or seen from Ludwig.  
  
After prying the bucket off his head Ludwig decided to wash the paint off. After the shower he went down to the kitchen for breakfast.  
  
The Koopalings tried their best not to laugh as Ludwig sat down. His hair was white in some places, but most of it's blue color had been restored.  
  
"Ludwig what happened?" Bowser said looking up from his newspaper.  
  
"I woke up and a bucket of white paint poured on my hair." Ludwig muttered taking a bite of his bagel. "There was a ladder outside my room."  
  
Bowser was distracted from his newspaper once more. "Did you say _ladder_?"  
  
Ludwig was caught off guard. "Yeah, I don't see what the big deal is."  
  
"That's seven years of bad luck." Bowser said, then added afterthought: "Triple on Friday thirteenth."  
  
"King Dad," Ludwig sighed. "Stop being so superstitious. It's just some stupid myth someone made up years ago to scare people."  
  
Bowser shrugged. "Where's Roy?"  
  
"Sleeping in." Wendy said.  
  
"Well I'm off to my lab." Ludwig said leaving the table. Wendy started trying to stifle laughter.  
  
"What's so funny?" Lemmy asked. He knew Wendy was prone to random outburst of giggles, but he strongly suspected she had a prank she had not informed the rest of them about.  
  
"I put my hair bows in with his lab coats!" Wendy spluttered in between laughs. "His coats are going to be bright pink."  
  
Just then they heard a screm from Ludwig: "Aaaah! What happened to my lab coats?"  
  
When Roy woke up he was met by five five of his siblings. Who immediatly bombarded him with questions.  
  
"Do you believe in bad luck?"  
  
"Are you superstitious?"  
  
"Why do you sleep in so late? I woke up so early this-"  
  
"QUIET! ALL OF YOU! OR YOUR IN FOR A BEATING!" Roy shouted to his siblings who immediately fell silent. He then added in a much calmer tone of voice: "Now, what were you going to ask me?"  
  
"We were just thinking-" Lemmy started.

"Hmph, there's a change." Roy grumbled, folding his arms over his chest.

Lemmy ignored Roy's remark and continued. "You don't believe in Friday the Thirteenth's bad luck stuff, do you?"  
  
"No." Roy said, losing interest. "I all ready told you, it's mumbo jumbo."  
  
"If you don't believe it why don't you break some superstitions right now." Lemmy challenged.  
  
"Why should I, chumps?" Roy grumbled, trying to force his way through his siblings.  
  
"Chicken! Scardy Cat! Yellow Belly!" Mocked Morton in his usual talkative way, thinking as many synonyms for the catcall 'chicken' as he possibly could.  
  
"Fine I'll break your stupid superstitions!" Roy growled.

Originally Written: May 26, 2002  
  
Dug up on old computer files and edited: March 28, 2004 


End file.
